1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion, and more particularly, to a seating cushion or a cushion cover that emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for lighted seats or cushions have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include lights inside a cushion or cushion cover that can be used with a wide variety of chairs or other furniture.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. published patent application No. 2006/0087165 filed by Armen Gharabegian. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention can be used alone or may be an accessory to compliment a variety of chair designs or other seating structures whereas the Gharabegian device is structurally part of a chair. Therefore, the present invention may be stored and transported easier and can accessorize a wider variety of seats. The present invention also distinguishes itself by using a low-temperature light source eliminating the need for an active cooling means.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.